


Fatherhood

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: There's something oddly familiar about Hermione Granger....
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	Fatherhood

He kept his eyes closed as he heard the three children enter his compartment. It was nice of Albus to allow him to utilize the school train instead of floo or apparation, but the long rail journey from Cardiff, where he had been living, had been taxing and a wheel on his case had broken off in Shrewsbury. The full moon was that evening, and he was already feeling run down and hadn't felt like using magic to fix or shrink his case. His ears perked up when he heard one of the boy's names - Harry. He must be the son of James and Lily

Remus eavesdropped on the conversation between the three until he felt a freezing cold breeze envelop him. His eyes immediately opened, and after telling the children to stay behind him, he confronted the dementor, chasing him off the train with his Patronus.

The children were shaken up, and he set to distributing a large bar of chocolate he had been saving for later to the children left in his charge. He had grinned at the girl - Hermione - when she had tried to refuse on the basis that her dentist parents didn't allow her sweets. When he looked down at her face, his eyes widened in shock. Hermione had golden brown curls in an exact shade to his mother's and eyes the same colour as his.

Who was this girl?

When they arrived, he had been to busy at the feast and after slugging back the disgusting Wolfsbane potion he made his way to the Whomping Willow, the girl still on his mind even as he transformed in the shack.

###

Remus finally had a moment to himself and he pulled the student directory towards him. Really, it was a piece of parchment that acted much like the map he and his friends had created when they were in school. He gently tapped the parchment and said "Hermione Granger" and watched as the information about the girl appeared.

Name: Hermione Jean Granger  
Birthdate: 19 September 1979  
Status: half blood (unknown parentage)  
Mother: Jean Granger (muggle)  
Father: William Granger (muggle) (adopted 21 March 1981)

The parchment continued to list all pertinent information about Hermione, including her parent's address and her grandparents' emergency contact details. And that was when the penny dropped.

Hermione's mother's maiden name was Puckle. Jean Puckle had been a university student in Cardiff in 1978 who Remus had met and had a fleeting relationship with, breaking things off with the woman in March of 1979 when she had begun to notice Remus' absence at certain times of the month and hadn't understood why Remus wouldn't bring her to meet his friends or the grandmother he claimed to live with. 

Had she been pregnant when they broke up and hadn't realised? When had she met William Granger? Did Hermione know her father wasn't her father and that she was actually a half-blood and not the Muggleborn she assumed to be?

There were more notes in the directory. One from Minerva McGonegall in August of 1990 noting her visit to the family on the basis of Hermione likely not knowing about the wizarding world and another from Pomona Sprout detailing a trip to Diagon Alley in August 1991. The parchment also listed Hermione's grades and her class ranking. Remus couldn't help but feel pride gazing on her accomplishments. He tapped his wand against his chin. He wondered if "the book" would have listed her as Hermione Lupin or Puckle the day she was born and wondered if Albus knew.

Because Remus Lupin was positive beyond a shadow of a doubt that Hermione Granger was his child.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Trek fans. Still obsessed with Remus Lupin.


End file.
